


Last Kiss

by fanfictionbyM



Category: Fly Away Hero (Band), IM5 (Band)
Genre: Almost none of the other IM5 are mentioned, M/M, This was set before Kitty joined Fly Away Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionbyM/pseuds/fanfictionbyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fictional, I don't own the boys nor the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Enjoy the fanfic!

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_\------------_

It was not going to be a good day, Cole knew it.

Ever since Dalton left, he either had okay days where he could grin and bear it or really bad days where he would lose it at anything related to Dalton. Which the later was quite often since everywhere, including the name of the tour, had something related to him.

Cole remembers the first time Dalton said he loved him.  It was about two minutes before they were going on stage, the place none other than Dallas. They were joking around about something, which was not important. But he remembered that Dalton had blurted it out. “I Love You!”

No one could have said or done anything bad for the rest of the day.

_But now, I’ll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don’t know how to be something you miss_

__

He still had some of Daltons clothes in his suitcases.

Cole could never manage to actually take them out and send them back, it just hurt him too much to do that. Yet on his very bad days, like today, he can manage to take them out and slip them on.

All of it still smelled like Dalton. He never wanted to take them off, that’s how much he missed him.

_Never imagined that we’d end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

__

Cole could kiss “his girlfriend” Cara a thousand times for the cameras that are always present, and it still wouldn’t erase the kisses he had with Dalton. From their first ever kiss during the end of the audition process to their last, a mere six hours before Dalton announced the news.

He could act, he could pretend like this never happened, but the numbness of all the memories that seemed to come back at one or two am just further made sure Dalton would never leave, long after he did.

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you’re showing off again_

Dalton knew that Cole enjoyed the parties that IM5 was always invited to. He would drag Dalton with him(“This isn’t IM4,You have to attend.”) and would end up doing some crazy dance sequence that he and Dana must have made. Dalton couldn’t do it, not in his life.

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I’m not one for dancing_

_But for you I did_

__

“Dance with me?” Cole would say, in a room full of people who would use this as blackmail to get more famous if they new.

“I can’t.” Dalton would always try to refuse, but would give in when Cole would pull him in.

Those damn lashes.  Cole was always using them to his advantage, even when he shouldn’t. Like now, for instance.

As Dalton sits recording a song with Hunter and Thumper, he misses Cole very much. He knew it was partly his fault for leaving, but Cole knew it was inevitable that he was going to leave first. Just thinking of Cole made him sad.

_So I’ll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe._

__

Right now Cole was going through some of Daltons picture on Instagram. He didn’t follow him but he would still go through it.  Dalton seemed happier, more than he was in some of the previous months.  With every photo, it seemed like Dalton was forgetting some of the happier times.

What about me? Cole wanted to cry, but at 3:34 am it would just wake up his bandmates and quite frankly if anyone asked if he was okay one more time, he was going to scream.

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And It’s a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wished you had stayed_

__

Dalton,after Hunter and Thumper went home, drinks Monster and goes through the photos on his phone.

All the memories of IM5, the laughter and smiles are running through his head.  Cole and kissing Cole and when they would have alone time, all of which comes back in a manner of seconds. “God, I wish-”

The part about staying is implied but not said.

Dalton crawls into his bed. Maybe at 5:34 am his time, and 3:34 am pacific time, Cole would be up. He highly doubted it, but still pressed the familiar contact and hit call.  He would totally understand if Cole blocked his number.

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Cole had managed to get back into bed and was currently staring at the ceiling when his phone rang. “Who could be calling me at this hour?

Disconnecting his iPhone from the charger, he nearly dropped it when he saw who was calling.

Dalton was calling him??!!

“Hello?”  He was hesitant, unsure of why Dalton would be calling him.

“Cole…”

It was more than his name, it was an I’m sorry, please forgive me?

“Dalton…”

Yes, I will. I understand now.

It was going to take some time, but they were going to make things right again. When they both could meet again, they were going to have a long talk, for real. ( or maybe a make out session, who knew with 18 year olds?). But for now, they were going to have to deal with not seeing each other on a daily basis. It was going to be painful, but they could get through it.

_Just like our last…._

****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr account called fanfictionbym, so you can reach me there as well as here!


End file.
